


Wanda a Vision mají dítě! Ale...

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Když se Wanda s Visionem dostanou k bankovnímu přepadení, ještě ani zdaleka netuší, že z jejich dovolené se stane jednodenní hlídání neznámého dítěte.





	Wanda a Vision mají dítě! Ale...

Žádný Avenger si nikdy nemůže vzít dovolenou. Ne snad proto, že by jim to Fury nechtěl povolit, nýbrž proto, že se vždycky něco semele. Zkoušeli to všichni, ale vždycky to dopadlo nějakou akcí.

Wanda s Visionem přesto naivně doufali, že by jim pár dnů klidu mohlo vyjít.

V Kalifornii bylo touhle dobou nádherně. Město Bakersfield toho sice nenabízelo převratně mnoho, ale jako odpočinková destinace pro někoho, kdo nechtěl být rušen, i když musel zůstat na příjmu (byť na druhé straně Spojených států), to bylo perfektní místo.

Teda bylo by, kdyby se jejich něco-jako-dovolená vydařila. Samozřejmě, že věděli, že se nějaké konfrontaci nakonec nevyhnou, ale doufat mohli.

Jenomže padouši si nikdy nedají pokoj, ani na druhé straně USA. Ale co čekat, vzhledem k velikosti města.

Jak už to tak bývá, v každém městě jsou banky. A kde jsou banky, tam jsou i krádeže.

Byla vlastně náhoda, že šli zrovna kolem, když si všimli policejních aut blokujících ulici a společně s nimi i policistů. Brzy nato je jeden ze strážců zákona zastavil: „Lituji, tudy nemůžete projít. Okolí banky je uzavřeno.“

„Přepadení?“ napadlo okamžitě Wandu. Nebylo těžké dát si dvě a dvě dohromady, ne když byli, kým byli.

„Ano,“ přikývl. „Lidé v bance jsou v ohrožení. Nemůžeme vás tam pustit.“

Vyměnili si pohledy. Beze slov se shodli na pomoci. Možná si užívali dovolenou, ale nemohli nechat ty lidi v ohrožení. „Pomůžeme,“ řekla čarodějka nesmlouvavě, zvedajíc ruce. Okolo dlaní se jí míhaly šarlatové plameny. Nechte to na nás.“

V očích se mu mihlo pochopení v tu samou chvíli, kdy Vision přešel z lidského vzhledu zpět do původního. Kámen mysli na jeho čele zářil jako maják. „Avengers,“ vydechl. „Běžte.“

Přesně v momentě, kdy vyrazili, se zevnitř budovy ozvala série výstřelů.

Uběhlo jen pár vteřin, než se za pomoci svých schopností dostali do banky, přičemž Vision se ničím nezdržoval a jednoduše prošel zdí.

Vzápětí se dveře banky rozrazily dokořán a vzduchem zavířily rudé pruhy magie.

Měli chvilinku na to, aby se zorientovali v celé situaci. Lidé se krčili na zemi a snažili se splývat s okolím a vypadat, že tam nejsou. Mezi nimi postávali čtyři maskovaní muži a mířili zbraněmi na lidi, přičemž jeden další stál u přepážky a pokřikoval na pracovnici, aby rychleji vydávala peníze.

A pak tady byla tři těla. Bezvládná, krvácející a mrtvá. Podle oblečení všichni civilisté. Křik dospělých se míchal s dětským pláčem.

Skupina zločinců udělala jednu zásadní chybu. Instinktivně zaútočili na narušitele, marně doufajíce, že se zbaví problémů dřív, než započnou.

Kulky zarazil štít čiré energie, který před nimi Wanda vytvořila. Máchla rukama a rozprostřela ho kolem nevinných, kdyby se náhodou rozhodli střílet do lidí.

„Jménem Avengers složte zbraně,“ pronesl Vision. Jeho hlas rezonoval celým místem, působil rozhodně a nekonfliktně.

Na pár vteřin nastalo tíživé ticho, kdy útočníci zvažovali, má-li cenu ve svém jednání ještě pokračovat. Pak pomalu, velmi pomalu a opatrně, povolovali sevření okolo zbraní a pokládali je na zem.

Dokud se jeden z nich, ten u přepážky, najednou rychle nezvedl a nevystřelil.

Lidé zděšeně vykřikli, odvracejíce hlavy od toho krvavého neštěstí, ovšem žádné mrtvé tělo padající k zemi nepřišlo.

Pracovnice banky se znova narodila. Wanda stačila na poslední chvíli zarazit kulku milimetr před jejím hrdlem. Musela sice uvolnit štíty, ale sázela na moment překvapení a tím pádem i nehybnost útočníků.

Zakroutila dlaní, aby prsty směřovaly k muži, jenž vystřelil, a kulka, teď obalená červenou září, se otočila a rychlostí blesku projela jeho ramenem.

Muž bolestivě vykřikl, okamžitě se chytaje za místo poranění, při čemž upustil zbraň na zem. Zbývající lupiči polekaně couvli.

„Říkali jste si o to sami,“ zamručela Wanda.

Jen o chvíli později už je všechny policisté odváděli v poutech a vyháněli přeživší lidi, aby se o ně postarali.

Vision poklekl ke třem mrtvým tělům a Wanda se postavila vedle něj. „Velká škoda,“ zamumlal. „Zbytečné oběti. A to nepočítám mrtvé hlídače.“

„Jako ve spoustě dalších konfliktech,“ poznamenala Wanda nevesele. Pak otočila hlavu, když zaslechla křik.

„Ví někdo, čí je tohle dítě?“

Jedna z policistek v náručí držela malé mimino, od pohledu mohlo mít něco kolem jednoho roku. Malý chlapec měl tváře i oči zarudlé a popotahoval, plakal. Policistka se ho snažila utišit.

Další zaměstnankyně banky hned vedle ní ukázala na mrtvolu ženy, nad níž se skláněli Wanda s Visionem. „Tamta."

Policistka potichu zaklela a pak přesunula pohled na dvojici hrdinů. „Vy dva,“ oslovila je. „Máte čas? Prosím, řekněte, že ano. Potřebuju někoho, u koho by dítě bylo v bezpečí, alespoň než najdeme příbuzné.“ Zatímco mluvila, přišla k nim a bez váhání strčila Wandě dítě do náručí. „U koho jiného by bylo v bezpečí, když ne u Avengers.“

Čarodějka křečovitě svírala mimino a nevěřícně třeštila oči na policistku. „Ale – počkat – já ne…“

„Zavoláte nám?“ zeptal se Vision, diktuje policistce své číslo. Než čarodějka stačila jakkoli reagovat, odběhla zpátky k ostatním.

Wanda bezradně pohlédla na svého přítele. Na rozdíl od ní se tvářil celkem klidně a vyrovnaně, zatímco ona odolávala panice. Tak tak že nezačala hystericky ječet.

Přesunula zrak opět na dítě na svých rukou a bezradně polkla. Držela mimino za pas ve vzduchu a ono k ní natahovalo ruce. „Ale... ale… co mám s tímhle teď dělat?!“

~~~

Wanda neměla s dětmi žádné zkušenosti. Ve skutečnosti se jich bála. Ty malé krvelačné potvory ji sice měly rády, ale čarodějku sžíraly obavy a hluboko zakořeněný strach.

Strach z toho, že by jim mohla ublížit.

Děsila se představy, kdy by se neudržela a magie by se jí vymkla z rukou. Moc dobře věděla, čeho všeho je schopna, a opravdu netoužila mít na svědomí další nevinné bytosti. A nikdo není nevinnější než malé děti, vždyť ty ani pořádně nerozumí tomu, co znamená žít a ne jenom být.

Vyhýbala se dětem z pádných důvodů. Šarlatová barva její magie ve spoustě lidech vyvolávala agresi a to si děti nezasloužily. Navíc v porovnání s dětmi rudá působila tak… nečistě.

A přesto teď seděla v obýváku domu, který si po dobu jejich dovolené pronajali, tupě hledíc na dítě před sebou, jež vlastně ani nebylo její.

Čarodějka se najednou napjala a vylekaně zakřičela na svého přítele, který v kuchyni připravoval večeři pro ně i malého. „Visione!“

Okamžitě se objevil ve dveřích, postoj napjatý, rozhlížeje se po nebezpečí, které však nepřicházelo. „Copak, Wando?“

„Přestal se hýbat. Měl by se hýbat, ne? Proč jenom sedí a usmívá se? Je tohle normální?“

Opravdu nechtěl, ale Wandin hlas protkaný panikou ho rozesmál. „Nic to není. Vidíš? Už zase rozhazuje rukama.“

Nespouštěla zrak z dítěte, téměř ho propalovala pohledem, div že nevzplál na místě. Opravdu, opět nezbedně tleskal a culil se na všechny strany. Jenom kývla.

Android se posadil vedle nich a přitáhl dítě k sobě. Položil si ho na nohy a on se zvědavě natáhl k Visionovu čelu, kde svítil jeden z Kamenů nekonečna.

„Jak se vůbec jmenuje?“ zeptala se čarodějka, aby přehlušila své vlastní myšlenky a zahnala pocity, které v ní celá tahle situace vyvolávala.

„Ti policisté našli průkazy a podle nich se jmenuje Taylor.“ Opatrně stáhl jeho ruce dolů. Taylor se zahihňal a chytil jeho prst.

„Tak malý,“ zamumlala Wanda. „Netuší, že už nikdy neuvidí svou matku. Stejně… to to nevnímá? Myslela jsem, že děti jsou na rodiče upnuté. Ale tenhle… jako by se ani nebál.“

„Třeba nemá důvod,“ poznamenal jemně. „Nestrachuje se, když není čeho. Navíc je ještě malý a i když by v tomhle věku mohl a měl poznávat své rodiče, nedokáže si uvědomit, že je něco špatně. Zatím to není tak dlouho, aby cítil neklid. Staráme se o něj, nějaká jeho část ví, že mu neublížíme. Je zvláštní, jak v některých situacích lidské mozky a těla fungují.“

„Ty… nemáš strach, že mu ublížíme?“

„Ne. A proč taky?“ vzhlédl k ní. Na tváři mu pohrával jemný úsměv, který se změnil v nejistý, když si povšiml, jak strnule čarodějka sedí. „Wando?“

Ani po pobídce se však neměla k odpovědi, jenom uhnula pohledem. Její tělo mluvilo samo za sebe, nepotřebovala slova.

„Hej,“ natáhl k ní ruku a chytil ji za bradu, donutil ji podívat se mu do očí, „lásko, nemusíš se ničeho bát, ano? Nic se mu nestane. Nic mu neuděláš.“

Mlčela, oči se jí leskly. Tak moc toužila říct ale, jenže nemohla, vědouc, že by její námitky nepřipustil.

„Zvedni ho,“ navrhl. „Magií.“

Zděšeně se na něj zadívala. „Co? Ne! Visione, zapomeň, já –“

„Udělej to.“ Tentokrát to nebyl návrh, ale rozkaz.

Jeho slova působila jako prásknutí biče, strnula na místě. Věděla sice, že jí Vision nic neudělá, ale její přítel právě teď nebral ne jako odpověď. Ona se nechtěla hádat, ale zároveň ho nechtěla poslechnout, ne když riziko bylo tak obrovské a jí by se každou chvílí mohla magie vymknout z rukou, byť se tohle již delší dobu nestalo.

Když Vision znova promluvil, hlas měl jemnější: „Lásko, prostě to udělej. Neboj se. Kdyby něco, jsem tady s tebou. Zvládneme to. Nic se nestane, není třeba se bát.“

„Nebojím se,“ zamumlala vzdorovitě, i když oba věděli, že její slova nejsou pravdivá.

Udělala tu chybu, že mu pohlédla do očí. Nelidské modré oči na ni měly uklidňující vliv, jako kdyby skrz ně mohla vidět až do jeho nitra. Svá slova myslel vážně, ani ho nenapadlo, že by Wanda mohla dítěti jakkoli ublížit.

Podlehla mu.

Aniž by si tím byla úplně jistá, zvedla ruce a z jejích dlaní vyšlehly rudé prameny magie. Obalily se okolo Taylora, který se k nim zvědavě natahoval, aby je prozkoumal, zatímco se vznesl do vzduchu. Taylor překvapeně zavýskl, při tom zvuku se Wandě na vteřinu zastavilo srdce, jen aby se znova rozeběhlo ve chvíli, kdy se vesele zasmál a uculil na široké okolí.

Sledovala sebemenší pohyby, které Taylor učinil, hledala jakékoli známky, že mu tohle není příjemné, ale dítě se jenom chichotalo a pokoušelo chytit rudou mlhu do svých malých rukou.

Nechala ho vznést se výše, opatrně s ním pohybovala přes obývák, vyhýbajíc se předmětům, které by klouček nějak mohl shodit, i kdyby omylem. A on se nepřestával smát, fascinovaně těkal očima kolem, celá tahle situace pro něj byla nová a neznámá, ale ne nebezpečná. Naopak, z tohohle úhlu viděl mnohem víc věcí.

„Já to to říkal,“ broukl Vision, věnuje čarodějce polibek na čelo zkrabacené soustředěním.

V odpověď jen něco nesmysluplného zabručela, nemohla se nechat rozptylovat. Stále si nebyla jistá. Čím déle Taylora držela ve vzduchu, tím více se obávala, namísto aby strach ustupoval. Teoreticky to dávalo smysl, vždyť čím déle je magie používána, tím více sil ubývá a tím je slabší, ale jiný nepsaný zákon zase říkal, že v takovém případě by mělo být jednoduché udržet kouzla déle, když s nimi má někdo zkušenosti.

Vydržela ho držet ve vzduchu a nechat levitovat skrz obývák asi pět minut, než ji zalila nová vlna obav a ona si ho nechala přistát do klína. Tohle kouzlo sice bylo jednoduché, ale stejně nehodlala nic riskovat.

Druhý Avenger se na ni zářivě usmál. „Říkal jsem ti to.“

Protočila očima, ale pak se naklonila a krátce ho políbila. „No jo pořád. Já vím, že ty víš všechno nejlíp. A štve mě, že máš ve většině případech opravdu pravdu, takže se…“ zarazila se uprostřed věty, když k ní dolehl zápach. Nakrčila nos. „Hele, nepálí se tady něco?“

Přes androidovu tvář se mihlo zděšení. „Večeře!“ vyjekl. Vyskočil na nohy a několika rychlými kroky se dostal do kuchyně, odkud se vzápětí ozvalo syčení vody přehlušované jenom Wandiným lehce škodolibým smíchem.

Ani nelidé nejsou neomylní.

O chvíli později už všichni tři seděli u stolu. Pro Taylora židli zvýšili a vytvořili na ní zábrany, aby nespadl. Vision všem třem naservíroval brambory s kuřetem, jen Taylor samozřejmě dostal porci bez koření (i soli) a precizně rozporcovanou na malé kousky.

Wanda zvědavě pozorovala svého přítele, kterak malé dítě krmí. Vždycky ujedl ze své porce a pak vložil lžičku s masem do úst Taylorovi. Poslušně jedl a snažil kousat a polykat. „Jak je možné, že to s ním tak umíš?“ žasla.

Jenom pokrčil rameny a usmál se na ni. „Prostě to tak cítím. Vím, co mám dělat, abych se o něj postaral, a vím, že ty to víš taky. Ten instinkt v tobě je, jenom možná skrytý.“

„Ukrytý hluboko na dně Mariánského příkopu,“ zamumlala pro sebe.

„Ale je tam,“ trval Vision na svém. „A dřív nebo později ho vytáhneme na povrch. Začneme zlehka, co říkáš? Nechceš ho nakrmit?“

Pootevřela pusu, ale tentokrát dokázala zadržet nevěřícný a zděšený pohled. Místo toho jenom váhavě přikývla.

Přebrala od něj vidličku a velmi opatrně a jemně se natáhla Taylorovým směrem. Nedělala prudké pohyby, dávala si na čas, ale dítě se od ní nechalo nakrmit.

Když skončila, ani se jí netřásla ruka jako zpočátku, navíc se usmívala a dokonce se jí to i líbilo.

Brzy dojedli. Čištění zubů byla další zajímavá a záživná činnost. Pasta nějakým zázrakem skončila na protější stěně, ale společně se jim podařilo Taylora uložit do postele.

Zanedlouho se i oni odebrali spát. Neměli postel pro Taylora, takže spal mezi nimi. Těsně před usnutím Wanda přivinula dítě k sobě a přiložila mu dva prsty na čelo, aby mu dopřála pěkné sny. 

Následující ráno jim přišla zpráva, ať se co nejdříve dostaví na policejní stanici, protože objevili Taylorové příbuzné, kteří se o dítě nadále postarají.

A tak během půl hodiny stáli ve velké budově v místnosti, kam je zavedli policisté. Wanda chovala malého Taylora v náručí a Vision jí stál po boku.

Během několika minut se dostavili i příbuzní. Pohledný mladý muž, u nějž se daly snadno rozpoznat rysy podobnosti s dítětem, se k nim nahrnul s hlasitým: „Taylore!“

Wanda k němu natáhla ruce, aby si mohl dítě – svého potomka, jak odhadovala – pochovat a utišit. Bez váhání si ho přitáhl do náručí, div že ho neumačkal radostí. V očích se mu leskly slzy, které stěží zadržoval. Ztráta manželky, matky malého Taylora, bolela, ale alespoň mu zůstal syn.

Trvalo dobrých pět minut, než se na ně podíval, v očích neskutečný vděk. „Děkuju,“ hlesl. „Že jste se o něj postarali. Strašně moc vám děkuju, Avengers.“

„Rádo se stalo,“ odvětila čarodějka. „Je moc šikovný. A… mrzí nás, co vás potkalo.“

Vision přikývl. „Upřímnou soustrast. Už vás nebudeme rušit, určitě chcete být se synem sám. Půjdeme, Wando,“ navrhl jemně.

Když mířili ruku v ruce zpět ke svému pronajatému domu, Wanda přemýšlela. Původně ji ta myšlenka děsila, ale teď se najednou cítila… prázdná. Něco jí chybělo. To malé tělíčko, ten smích a pohledy a nadšení.

Vision zastavil, cítě, že se něco děje. Čarodějčina dlaň byla zpocená a ona byla myšlenkami úplně mimo. „Wando?“ zeptal se opatrně.

Skousla si ret, odvrátila od něj pohled. Nervózně přešlápla, mezi prsty se jí propletla červená mlha. Vyhrkla své myšlenky dřív, než se stačila zarazit. „Visione… já bych asi chtěla dítě.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mimochodem... takhle nějak bych asi já shrnula svoje zkušenosti s dětmi. „Co s tím mám dělat?“ xD


End file.
